


I'm Not Leaving

by Alyssa4Life



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choi Saeran Route, Gen, i hate how ray's end has nothing for these two, saeran is trying to be a good brother, so i made an end myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa4Life/pseuds/Alyssa4Life
Summary: After being separated when he was kidnapped, Saeran and Saeyoung finally meet again.





	I'm Not Leaving

Saeran sat in his office, sweating horribly. He hadn’t slept, everything was leading up to this and he just couldn’t. They needed to save Saeyoung. It didn’t matter what he needed to sacrifice. He never slept anyways. Hah, they really were alike...from all the time he spent watching Seven in the chatrooms, he could tell. Finally, he got a message from Jumin after what felt like hours.

 _“He’s alright Saeran. We’re getting him out now.”_  
  
That was enough to make him start sobbing, MC coming into the room. She had been enlisted to help with making sure he took care of himself during the ordeal. She looked towards his phone, enveloping him in a hug. “It’s okay Saeran...he’s safe now.” Saeran sobbed into her arm as they waited in each others arms for what felt an eternity. Jumin’s car finally pulled up, Saeran and MC walking outside to meet them as Jumin sent another message. _“I haven’t told him you’re here yet. This’ll be interesting.”_ Saeran watched calmly as Jumin unloaded everyone, Vanderwood attempting to fist-bump Saeran as Jumin finally unloaded Saeyoung. Saeran stared in silent horror at seeing how pale and thin his brother had become. What had they done to him in there? “Saeyoung, please be careful walking. I will catch you if you fall.” Jumin said, letting Saeyoung walk on his own to meet his brother. Saeyoung turned around, Saeran coming face to face with his worst rival---and his brother. Saeyoung had to take a few steps before he started realizing, Saeran worried about the fact that Saeyoung didn’t recognize him immediately. Had he been forgotten? Saeran started shaking as Saeyoung looked at him in concern. “Jumin, did you get another frie--” Saeyoung’s eyes wided, reality seeming to hit him like a freight train. “W-wait...no...am I hallucinating again? It can’t be you…” Saeran walked over cautiously, poking him to assure him of his existence. “I can assure you, Saeyoung, I am very re--” Saeran quickly got wrapped up in the best, tightest, and more tear-soaked hug in his life. “Saeran...Saeran…” Saeyoung was crying all over him, but Saeran didn’t really care anymore. He wore one of his least favorite sweaters for this exact reason. “Don’t worry Saeyoung…” Saeran helped walk Saeyoung inside, him being almost frozen from the shock as they brought him to the couch and Jaehee went off to make them food. Saeyoung gripped Saeran’s hand tightly. “Brother...if it is you...what happened to you? Were you...?” Saeran smiled sadly. “Yes Saeyoung, I’m the hacker. I’d rather not go into details and freak you out any more right now or possibly give myself a panic attack.” Saeran sighed, gripping his hand tighter as Saeyoung winced. “But yes, I am Saeran. And I’m not leaving.”

  
After a few minutes of silence, Jaehee returned with some tea and biscuits, telling Saeyoung to take it easy as too much could hurt him. Saeyoung went to grab the tea, but Saeran pointed to the biscuits instead. “The tea is too hot right now, you’ll burn your hands off.” Saeyoung tried to laugh at that, but not much really came out. Saeran sighed. He pitied his brother. He really did. Ever since the effects of his brainwashing started to wear off, he found less anger inside him and more...regret that he never did more. Frustration that he never came back. Pity for the fact that Saeyoung worked so hard, yet lost everything in an attempt to save him. "Saeyoung…please don’t force yourself to do that right now.” Saeran looked up, seeing MC watching them both from a chair in the back of the room. Even now, she was still watching. He smiled warmly to her. Saeyoung tugged on Saeran’s arm, making Saeran look down in confusion. “Saeran?” “...Yes brother?” “I...I heard so many lies about you for so long and I...I want to start again. Just us as brothers in this fucking cruel world.” Saeran laughed.  
  
“I’d like that. I really would.”

\---------------------------------------------------

Saeran watched the clouds pass, lying on the grassy ground as he turned towards his brother. "Hey Saeyoung?" "Yeah bro?" Saeran smiled. Saeyoung had to regain a lot of muscle mass since that day, but he did. They worked hard to get to where they were now, and Saeran was proud of him. He began to speak up once again. "Remember when we got ice cream for the first time? You said I couldn't take my eyes off the flavors." Saeyoung chuckled. "No, you really couldn't. And so I got you the strawberry. And you loved it." Saeran loved that memory. He enjoyed the thought of a warm summer day with nothing but a strawberry ice cream cone and your...well, how would he describe Saeyoung? He could go the 'brother' route, but that was cliche. He thought and thought, finally finding an idea. "You know, nothing's better than sharing an ice cream cone with your twin brother." Sure, it was still cliche, but it was more specific. Saeyoung suddenly wrapped him in a hug. "You know, we can go to that ice cream place across the street if you want." Saeran smiled, MC slowly approaching them. "I'd like that." MC finally made her way to the twin boys, smirking. "I heard ice cream? I'm in and I want mint chocolate chip!" The twins got up, Saeran kissing MC before they walked hand in hand to the ice cream shop.  
  
Maybe this would work out, Saeran thought to himself. Maybe he would be able to be happy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading. If you want more Mystic Messenger fan fiction I'm up for writing more, so just ask!


End file.
